


MY Beloved

by Mumia0813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Lily Nee Evens Potter is not a muggleborn, M/M, Meddlesome old men, No clue to what im doing cliche, Past Character Death, Rebirth, Torture, fall into harry potter universe, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: “Running...that's all I could do...lest I end up in the same fate as my six brothers.Hiding...that's all I can do...waiting til the coast is clear...Stay calm...trying to control my breathing...throbbing pain in the chest.Listening... heavy breathing...right behind me!Running again...I've been spotted...footsteps pounding after me...looking for the exit...there is none to be found...I'm trapped.Stopping... there's no hope, I pray to the gods above that i'll live to see the light again.”





	1. Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think? see something that needs fixing let me know.

Dani sat back against a brick wall in the seem less empty warehouse. His body and feet ache something fierce. He wasn't always on the run, nor a lab experiment. Guess being born the seventh son was indeed a curse more so than a blessing.

Before his capture, imprisonment and escape, Dani was an average yet smart college student with long soft blonde hair that hanged down mid-thigh, pale blue eyes that seemed to glow, a straight small nose and a cupid's bow shaped lips that were full and slightly lush.

**flashback starts**

Dani had what others would call edictic memory, to perfectly recall any and everything. His parents were proud yet wary of him while his six older brothers were jealous of him. Yeah, you can say that Dani had a normal upbringing but what he didn't tell anyone was that he was also telepathic and had telekinetic abilities. 

How he came by this gift in the first place? All he could recall was finding an old weather worn leather bound book with strange rune like writing. As soon as he touched the writings everything went white then darkness.

He woke up from a two weeks coma in a hospital surrounded by his six brothers and worried parents. Since then he was able to hear and read people's surface thoughts and moved and manipulate things around him. Nobody knew of this until he was careless to use it while walking home from cram school. There was a robbery happening and the place that was getting robbed happened to be his favorite electronic store.

Not thinking he lifted his left hand and commanded the thieves to halt, which they did much to their horror. Levitating them into the air, Dani was unaware of the onlookers who had their cell phones out chatting and recording today's event.

“You'll turn yourselves in like good crooks...yes?” Dani didn't realized how hypnotic his voice sound at that moment as he stared at each of them in the eye. They nodded dumbly and Dani let them go as soon as the police arrived to arrest them. Coming back to reality Dani looked around and paled in utter horror. His secret was out and he'd never be left alone now.

**flashback ends**

'there's must be someplace where I am not known...' Dani thought bitterly. The footsteps were getting closer to his hiding spot. Trapped within the maze of an underground facilities, Dani knew he'd be found, bound and locked up again unless the gods and Lady Fate intervenes on his behalf. Preparing for the inevitable Lady Fate does intervenes though not in the way dani could predict. 

Only thing Dani was aware of was the eerie silence and darkness. Though he did hear what people will describe as “white noise” all around him. In the darkness Dani saw nothing but he could move and hear so that ruled out being dead theory.


	2. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Running...that's all I could do...lest I end up in the same fate as my six brothers.  
> Hiding...that's all I can do...waiting til the coast is clear...  
> Stay calm...trying to control my breathing...throbbing pain in the chest.
> 
> Listening... heavy breathing...right behind me!  
> Running again...I've been spotted...footsteps pounding after me...
> 
> looking for the exit...there is none to be found...I'm trapped.  
> Stopping... there's no hope, I pray to the gods above that i'll live to see the light again.”

Chapter Two: Rebirth

It felt like years since his world was suddenly bathed in darkness. He wasnt dead so why was he floating in darkness? Dani was able to move so tried to see where he was but his movement was restricted like he was placed inside a box with little wiggle room.  
How long was he in here, how much time passed outside? All of these questions were constant and Dani feared he'll lose his mind through his fears and paranoia while he floated aimlessly.

Will he ever see the light again? Wait...why did he feel warm all of the sudden, where was the heat coming from? Since when did the darkness started to become lighter?  
Even floating and watching the darkness recede giving away to the warm light though dim was still bright to his eyes. There were noises, muffled but noises non of the less. As it got brighter, Dani was able to get a good look around which wasnt much since everything was blurry.

What happened to his perfect eyesight? It felt awfully cramped in here and is that another body he's feeling next to him, sharing the same crampted space? Feeling slightly claustrofobic, Dani wiggled and froze when a perculier sensation of surprise and warmth flowed over him like water. There goes the muffled noises again only this time nearer.  
Darkness started to return with the noises and Dani panicked. He didnt want to go back to the darkness. Sensing his distress, the body next to him also squirmed in obvious distress. Dani stopped wiggling when the darkness receded yet again that perculier feeling of surprise and warmth flowed over them calming them down. The muffled noises were still present but it was more in a soothing tone as if the muffled noises had voices.

Feeling warm and safe for the first time since his imprisonment, dani shifted and curled up next to the body next to him. Content at last he brought his right fist to his mouth and begain to suck on it. The body next to him shifted as well and curled up. Now with more light in the place, Dani got a good look at his “Roommate” and what made him jolt was that this wasnt just any body but an fully delveloped fetus that looked ready to finally be born. It finally came back to him...his ability to recall came with him and his mind supplied where he was actually.  
Fate must've had a twisted sense of humor for he was being reborn from the start or his original body had died and his soul went through the rebirth cycle and found a worthy place to place him. There was something else there too besides his ability like a warm entity of energy swirling around inside him. He could feel it in the other as well.

'So im to be reborn again, wonder if i'll be born a boy again?' His thoughts were broken when his world shifted downward and his sibling was moving head first south to what Dani could guess was the birth canal/ exit.  
'Guess its time to greet my new life and family.'


	3. My New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Running...that's all I could do...lest I end up in the same fate as my six brothers.  
> Hiding...that's all I can do...waiting til the coast is clear...  
> Stay calm...trying to control my breathing...throbbing pain in the chest.
> 
> Listening... heavy breathing...right behind me!  
> Running again...I've been spotted...footsteps pounding after me...
> 
> looking for the exit...there is none to be found...I'm trapped.  
> Stopping... there's no hope, I pray to the gods above that i'll live to see the light again.”

Dani's POV

Having perfect recall is both a blessing and a curse. Blessing for I can recall my past life and a curse for in this new life I’m not the first nor the seventh born thank goodness, no I’m reborn as a girl! And not just any girl but twin to the one who would later in life will be known as The-boy-who-lived.  
I stand corrected when I said that Fate had a twisted sense of humor. When I thought about being reborn I thought I’d be reborn in my time and universe and dimension but no, I get thrown into the Harry Potter Universe and now I’m a girl. Don’t get me wrong, I'm not upset about this nor being a girl but I am upset about my name.

Daniella Lilith Potter, younger twin to Harridan Jameson Potter. I'd read the books and saw the movies and fantasized about being part of that world but I didn’t mean literally part of it. But what can you do? At least I get to have magic so that's a plus right?  
Showing accidental magic early is unusual yet of the norm in the wizarding world. Our father, James Charles Potter was happy as a lark to have his own family and he was over the moon to fathered twins which meant that Lady Magic had blessed his family with good fortune. Well Harry took after our father and I took after our mother. Me and Harry both had our mother's eyes only mine was a lighter shade almost like it was glowing.

As we grew Harry and I grew closer. We had one visitor by the name of Severus Tobias Snape I'd admired the guy in both books and movies but seeing him in the flesh so to speak didn’t do him justices...in my opinion He was Hot as hell. I always wanted to be picked up by him when ever he would stop by. Harry would waddle/crawl to him before doing the 'up-up' signal and we both would receive a small warm smile much to the amusement of lily and the ire of James.  
As twins, we were very much alike yet different. Harry liked to play first sleep last while I did the opposite. At 13month I was caught with our mother's potion journals one day in the family library. How I got a hold of it was with my wandless magic. And since id wanted that book I willed it to me. Severus was over to babysit us and after putting Harry down for the day, he went looking for me and in the family library he found me with our mother's potion journals scattered around me on the floor.

“Lilith, do you understand what your reading?” his soft baritone voice had me blushing in embarrassment and I shook my head in negative. I mean c'mon, in my past life we didn't have potions and magic but they were similar with chemistry and parlor tricks. Smiling at him id held out the journal I was currently looking at up to him and gave him my best puppy eyes.

“Fine, but you better pay attention.” Severus grumbled good naturally and sat down on the floor next to me and lounged a bit. Id crawled into his lap so that I could better pay attention and get closer to him. Harry started to wake and cry and Severus accio him to us since he left our nursery door opened and the library door open as well. 

Harry came sailing to us and once he was plucked out of the air and secured into the potion master's lap Severus began to read the journal out loud to us. Three hours later our parents came home and lily panicked slightly only to see James heading upstairs. Following lily hurried and came to a stop at the strangest sight.  
There on the floor leaning back against the sofa was her children and Severus all asleep with a book opened in his lap and by the looks of the contents it was her potion journal.

“Hey Lils, we should take a picture of this....Sirius and Remus will get a kick out of it.” James staged whispered to his wife as he was unable to stop the stupid smile that appeared onto his face while his eyes held mirth and mischievous.

“Oh James, leave Severus alone...” lily sighed in defeat shaking her head as she gazed fondly upon her peacefully sleeping children and her childhood friend.


	4. It Comes to Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Running...that's all I could do...lest I end up in the same fate as my six brothers.  
> Hiding...that's all I can do...waiting til the coast is clear...  
> Stay calm...trying to control my breathing...throbbing pain in the chest.
> 
> Listening... heavy breathing...right behind me!  
> Running again...I've been spotted...footsteps pounding after me...
> 
> looking for the exit...there is none to be found...I'm trapped.  
> Stopping... there's no hope, I pray to the gods above that i'll live to see the light again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Die and Lily lives

(Dani's pov continue)

“Dani.” came Harry's first word and lilly and james were shocked if their mouths opened like gaping fishes werent obvious enough. I felt so proud of my brother that I said his name back.  
“Hari” I smiled at our parents and heard the floo go off and coming through the fireplace was my Severus.  
“Sevris!!” i'd squealed catching the composed potion master off guard making him trip before he took a second step. Looking down at us his eyes were comically wide and if you look closely you could see a warm smile tugging at his thin lips.  
Sevris up” I reached for him with puppy eyes and he caved.  
“mommy up!” Harry copied me and our mother was more then happy to comply. James felt left out and a little jealous of Severus.  
“What about daddy? Dont I get a hug?” James whined and pouted making lily laugh and Severus's left eye twitch in distain.  
“Daddy!!” me and Harry said at the same time then giggled. James had a goofy grin on his face for the rest of the morning. Sirius and Remus came over and thankfully didnt attempt to prank Severus, well Remus didnt james and sirius on the other hand tried but Lily was on the prowl and gave them a good talking too.

Everything continued in that routine, until our birthdays. The normal routine suddenly shifted, Severus was rarely over and Professor Dumbledore visited more often than not in his place. Uncle Moony and Sirius were constantly over harry adored Moony as we had no aversion to his furry side. I knew why severus was rarely around and I didnt care, id already knew what was to come and accepted it.

I nevered showed mommy and daddy just how more advance I really was cause id wanted to experience a real childhood that I was denied in my past life. Harry was the only one who knew and kept quiet about it. I could speak to snakes and the same could be said about harry, though he could only understand it but not speak it. Severus found out when he was over last month. Me and harry were in the backyard by some thorn bush squatting down heads together. 

 

(flashback starts)

Coming up behind us severus towered over our huddled form and froze in shocked and paled in fear.  
~that dark man is funny~ said the little gardener snake hissed to us and with its tail pointed behind us. Harry was the first to turn around and jolt letting out an adorable “eep” I was next and gave a shy smile. I know how much he fears hearing someone speak in that language.  
“Sevris...”  
“do your parents know you can speak to snakes?” he asked quietly kneeling down to our level. We shook our heads and Severus sighed sadly.  
“keep it that way, that form of speech has a bad reputation and only one person I know can speak it...becareful.” he said looking at me mostly since he figured I was the real speaker and my brother could understand it.  
“ok...we will...” I was the first to hug him then harry and we were picked up and carried back inside.

(flashback ends)

Well during Dumblydor's visits and secret meetings between the adults me and harry were mostly left to our own devices. We were learning to walk and secured in our play pen we had help. Remus came walking in to do his hourly checking when he saw us standing and attempting to walk.  
“Lily, James, Sirius, Albus! Come see quick.” Remus had a camera in hand and was taking pictures. The remaining adults came rushing at Remus's shout and they were at awe as we were trying to walk.  
“They're only 14month old and already trying to walk...” Sirius was speechless and when he looked to the others especially James he barked out a laugh. James didnt seem to notice how funny he looked until Remus took a picture of it. James expression was that of worry, shock, disbelief and joy.  
“Before you know it, they'll be ready for Hogwarts.” Albus said sincerily his eyes twinkling madly with a smile upon his lips.  
“My babies are gonna take after their mama...”Lily declared coming over to us drawing our attention. James followed suit and wrapped his arms around his wife lovingly and kissed her deeply. We giggled at the sight and that made everyone laugh.

 

It finally happened, that fated night. We've been moving from one safe house to the next and lily and james were tired of it and put their foot down. Now we come to the location of our home. As it was in the movies and book except now im part of it we were kept mostly indoors. We didnt mind but it was not the same. Our new babysitter was a balding short man whose name was Peter Pettigrew. Me and harry hated him right off the bat. Sirius was still present and was helping with the planning on securing the house more tightly with varies escape route.

“Siri stay safe...” we chimed together as Sirius was getting ready to leave. Sirius gave us a confused smile.  
“dont worry pups, your uncle siri will be.” he waved to James and the other adults and left. Being ignored for the rest of the day me and harry played. But I could help but feel anxious and dread rolling around in my stomach.

 

That fateful night happened. The front door was blasted opened and James began moving.

“lily, take the kids and run!!” and lilly did just that. Harry was confused and on the verge of tears. I was calm but scared. Up the stairs, down the hall at the end of it was the door to our nursery. We could hear the fight going on downstairs before it was silence. A thump was heard and Lily hurried to put us in our shared crib and went to shut, lock and barricade the door. Turning back to us lily gave us a loving smile. She didnt get the chance to do the sacrifice ritual cause the Dark lord came so suddenly she didnt have time to prepare. She prayed to mother magic that she'll intervene on her behalf. The stairs creaked soundly in the quieted house and again silence.

A knock was heard and if I was a little older i'd would've fell over in laughter. The Dark lord just knocked on the door like he was just paying a visit.  
“There's no where to hide!” he said in a hissing like voice and I wanted to speak but harry touched my hand and I kept my trap shut.  
Our nursery door and the stuff blocking it was blasted off and away. Standing in the threshold was the feared Dark Lord. He looked real creepy up close and in person but handsome, to my eyes.

“Not my babies, please spare them...take me!” lily was praying to every deity that would listen to help her spare her children.  
“Stand aside you silly girl, I only came for the brats.” the dark lord hissed annoyed that this mudblood wont listen and do as he asked/commanded.  
“Please take me not them. I beg you!” lily stood her ground though her mind was screaming for to flee but her motherly instincts were telling her to stay to fight and protect her youngs.

“i said stand aside and you wont have to die.”  
“No, take me instead!” Lily was once again pleading with the monster and since he was still talking maybe he could see reason, or maybe not. Me and harry were watching with wide eyes and curiosity. It was very vague in the movie and book but since im living this life I guess things are different here then what I'd watched.

“I'll ask one last-”  
“No!!” a third time is the charm in my opinion. The dark lord sneered and lifted his wand and aimed at the woman's chest. Instead of the killing curse he sent a stunner, a stunner mind you...i guess dark lords can be merciful.  
“I've no time for this nonsense.” he spat at our mother and stepped over her to us. Looking down at both of us, he was surprised how much alike we looked. His eyes went to me and we had a stare down. Something must've shown in my eyes for his eyes widen and a small smirk surfaced.

“The dark lord always keeps his words...” he whispered to me before turning his attention to my brother who was gazing at our mother with teary eyes.  
“So, your suppose to be my downfall...don't worry you'll join your worthless father soon.” Voldemort lifted his yew wand again and leveled it at harry and shot the dreaded killing curse. Time seemed to slow down as the sickly green beam came closer to hitting its mark. Something got a hold of me and made me move and id reached ot as if to capture the beam and did indeed stopped.

~leave my brother alone!~ I hissed at him and threw the curse back at him. He didnt dodge for he couldnt anyway not after finding out that one of the potter twins could speak the snake language. When the returned curse hit him dead on he exploded. The backlash knocked us back and harry was the first to be hit then me. Darkness took hold of my senses and I dimly heard a angry disembodied voice raged before all was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so how did I do? Im sorry if you find grammer mistakes but its my computers fault and some spellings are on purpose like misspelling dumbledor. Anyway ill continue updating this story and yes this is a story of my oc character Dani and Severus romance. Its rated for Dani is still underage but when she's of age of consent i'll change it. I wont do heavy lemons later on i'll keep it light and sweet. Though I cant resist heavy snogging though lol. Dumbledore is manipulative to an extent but he's only human past his prime. I wont be doing much bashing on him but I cant say about the weaslys (excluding fred, george, bill and charlie, maybe Aurthur too) hermione.
> 
> A/N pt. 2: if you have any suggestions or whatnots leave them in the review or pm me. Though I check my mail every 3 hours.


	5. The Truth is in the Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out That Lilly isnt an actual muggleborn. More cutesy scenes with the Potter twins and Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter for if I did, well Dumblydore (mistype on purpose) would be in Azkaban and Harry would be flourishing in Slytherin. I just own the plots involving my oc (future Ocs) Read & Review & hit/kudos I'd love to know what ya peeps really think.

(St. Mungo's)

Both children were checked and it was found that both children were fine just exhausted. What the med-witch didn't tell the distraught mother was that she as a barer wasn't a muggleborn at all but a pure-blood making her children pure-bloods.

Once lily had calmed down thanks to Severus who had a calming draught on hand asked the med-witch what else did she find. Being made spy was beneficial as he could read people and know what they're either hiding or withholding. Lily was smart enough to know when someone was holding back information and not going about it in a round-about-way.

“Mrs. Potter-”

“Please call me lily.”

“Eh, lily, are you aware of your family linage?”

“I'm muggleborn, so yes I'm aware....are you saying both my children have become squibs?” Lily felt faint and Severus wasn't fairing well either. He'd tensed up and though you couldn't see it but he was afraid for them, if they are then they would be shunned and the family name will be in ruins. His future apprentices will never have a foothold in the wizarding world and will be labeled outcasts along with lily.

Severus wasn't too worried about Lily as she proven to hold her own, but what about the children, harry and Dani, especially Dani...his lil Lilith.

“Um, that's not what I meant by aware and no, your children haven't become squibs. I'm saying that the blood results turned up some interesting information. It appears that you, Mrs. potter are not a muggleborn but a pure-blood through and through making your two adorable children one too.” it felt like the world came to a stand still as both lily and Severus digested that information. Lily felt like crying again and raging all at the same time. She was adopted, that was the only way that could be true she was given up either out of malice or desperation.

Severus felt his heart plummet for that will mean he'll not be able to court Dani when she's of age as she'll want to marry a pure-blood and not an old filthy half-blood like him. He never thought that he'd was already making future plans for himself and Daniella. 

He's good at keeping quiet all he has to do is take a more active role as mentor in Daniella's life and keep her interested in him til she's of age before he “strike” so to speak.

The med-witch could understand why Mrs. potter thought her kids were now squibs. Her daughter bares a lighting bolt scar (A/N:gotta keep that scar) on her right cheek as do her twin but his is located on his chest above his heart. Waiting for them composed themselves she went on explaining and lily listened with hunger. Severus listened as well and knew that the children's lives were about to get even more hectic.

“The only conclusion I can come up with is that a) your parents left you willing on the doorsteps of the Evans due to the war, b) you were kidnapped from your crib, giving potions to change your appearance and given to the Evans or c) you were orphaned and the Evans found you and took you in. all events could be true except a and c.”

“You believe that Lily was kidnapped as a babe?” Severus sneered making lily relaxed yet nervous.

“Yes, there's been traces of potions used over the years and a strong glamour which is still present is on her still.”

“So who were my real parents?” lily said calmly and that calm made Severus tense and back away slowly from the volcano that was lily to the other side of the room where the twins slept in a crib that the med-witch provided. He'd been on the receiving end of that anger and he didn't want a repeat, once was enough. 

They were unaware of a third party entering the room just as Lily the volcano erupted.

“Where are my real parents!” if possible Severus would liken lily to a she-dragon when angered, you could practically see fire coming out. 

As she was standing her yelling woke the twins and harry started to cry. Dani was just calmly watching their mom freak out on the nurse with curious eyes. Looking around Dani's eyes landed on Severus's cobalt dark blue one ( A/N: don't know if that's a real eye color) and she smiled brightly at him. Wanting to be picked up she reached out to him and he complied. Hugging him, Dani fell back to sleep sighing out softly, “My Sevris...”

Severus was at a loss at what to do. It would seem that Dani had grown rather attached to him and adored him. 

“She's grown very attached to you...” came a timid voice that Severus dreaded to hear. Remus had showed up at once when he got news that his cubs were in St. Mungo's and lily was alive and well.

“Why did the Dark lord spare lily and the kids?”

“From what I could gather wolf, the Dark lord was after harry not Dani and he only stunned lily to get her out of the way.” Severus was ready to switched sides if the Dark lord didn't keep his word but it seemed he did if from lily's memory of his lil Lilith stopping and throwing the killing curse back at the caster. Remus went and picked up harry who was still crying but stopped when through his teary eyes notice Remus.

“Mooney!' Harry squealed and hugged the shy werewolf who hugged him back letting a tear or two fall.

“Sorry I'm late, had to round up the remaining death eaters....” came a jolly voice that grated on Severus and Remus's nerves as of late, Albus too-many-bloody names Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read & Review & hit/kudos I'd love to know what ya peeps really think.


	6. Beware of Smiling old men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: “Sorry I'm late, had to round up the remaining death eaters....” came a jolly voice that grated on Severus and Remus's nerves as of late, Albus too-many-bloody names Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having trouble with this chapter and I was like screw it its pretty much about my OC and severus. With a bit of slash between harry (when he's older folks) and Voldemort. I'll try to keep the dark lord in character but what about if he was still slightly sane and im not making nagini into a horcrux she's too awesome for that. Ok I suck at bashing certain characters except dumblydor lol.

“meddlesome old fool...” came dani's hushed voice making Severus choke back a laugh and Remus gap at her.

“she really is taken with you...” Remus shook is head in helplessness. Severus hummed and decided right then and there he'll watch what he says around the twins lest they emulate everything he says bad about certain people.

“Ah Severus my boy, This is where you've been.” 

“Headmaster.” came the reply and Severus occlude his mind and gave his customary sneer, unaware of the other twin, Harry watching the old man with narrowed eyes.

“Remus, my condolences...but dont worry we've caught the traitor and he's safely tucked away at Azkaban.” Dumbledore smiled obviously pleased that his plan was working and so hell have the child of prophesy under his thumb to mold into the perfect martyr. 

“So, Petergriew is locked away?” came lily's toneless voice. She was still digesting the information about herself. They were pure-bloods.

“Peter? Oh, I thought it was sirius that was the chosen secret keeper?” Dumbledore inwardly cursed the boy james for switching keepers without notifying him.

“What!!” Remus was the one to shout this time, his body trembling in anger. Mooney was surfacing and he didnt like that one of his packmates was caged so to speak. Severus watched all of this with a blank face as he felt dani stir before settling down. Hugging her closer severus kissed her temple and quietly hummed a lullaby he remembered his mother use to sing to him to help him sleep.

“I'm so sorry, my dear girl...i'll go right away to clear him and-”

“Save it Albus, just get Sirius out of there!” Lily was too tired to deal with the what did Severus call him old goat? Yea she was too exhausted to deal with him at this time.

“Alright my dear, i'll go right away to fix the matter.”

Albus gave an apologetic smile while he was seething and cursing on the inside. Now he had to salvage this so that he can carry out his plans. Turning to leave he caught sight of lily's daughter who seemed content in the potion master's arms  
'this is good, it'll make sure severus stays loyal to me.' Dumbledore thought and left.

“I hate him....” Came harry's voice that seemed to break the tense atmosphere. Remus chuckled and hugged his cub before pawning him off to his mother with a nod and headed to the loo. Severus sat down and rearranged daniella since she was awake and aware to face her mother.

“So,what else did they say?” Severus asked awkwardly.

“I have to come back tomorrow to get the glamour removed and they'll have one of the goblins from Grigotts to do the removing. But I have a feeling it'll take place at the Bank itself.” she sighed and for once thanked Magic for being around. Oh she knew about the whole moniker for her daughter and she's not gonna let it get to her head. 

She couldnt believe that the dark lord spared her and her daughter for what reason is still unclear and not to mention her daughter spoke palseltongue so that had to be from a bloodline or creature blood from the Potters.

“hm” was all Severus said and stood up when Remus came back.

“Took you long enough wolf...” he sneered and set dani down. Dani walk to their mother arms out to reach her and this made lily burst out crying.

“Yes, come to mommy angel.” one arm out to receive her daughter.

“Sevvy...” Harry climb down and started walking to Severus who was just as shock as Remus was when he witness them trying to walk. Harry almost fell but since he was close to his goal he tried righting himself only to fail. 

Kneeling down Severus caught him before picking him up. Lily was already standing with dani in her arms and Remus led the way to the front of the hospital to fill out discharged papers and head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is AU and I believe I forgot to put out there that its non-canon.  
> Ok please read & review and let me know if I need to make changes or detailed a little bit more ok


	7. Beware of Smiling old men pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own it just my Ocs and plots.

(Time skip)

Daniella's POV

I knew the old man Dumbles was planning something that has to do with me and my brother. Yep im aware of my title as The-girl-who-lived. Though its actually my brother who's the real chosen one. Harry was looking to Sirius, who was free and cleared as the closest parent to sub in for father. Yeah our mother lily, was around most days though most of those days we were content to having Sirius and Remus over and of course occasionally having Severus. Where are mother get off too? She's doing research into her family and seeing a therapist to help with the emotional issues.

Our fifth birthday passed with little fanfare, got lots of gifts from our admirers and fans it still wasn't the same without our father being there doing a surprise jump as prongs with the happy birthday banner tied to his antlers prancing around making everyone laugh. Remus always watched us when our mother has one of her bad days. I really do feel sorry for our mom, having to go through life as a widow rearing two kids, meddling headmaster and shady suitors who comes knocking.

Severus was still the same snarky git to others except to us and lily. He was opened around me and harry and wary around his childhood friend lily. Severus was, you could say my friend, my confident and my secret crush. It was during the anniversary of of our father's death that I was kidnapped. Harry was off spending time with Sirius and Remus stayed at the house to babysit me. Remus and I were outside when it happened.  
I saw Uncle Mooney get hit with a petrifying curse and I did what any normal child would do, id screamed and ran. Didn't get far as I too was hit though I guess it was a stunner. My world went black and everything was now muffled. I swear, fate must be having a party at my expense. Whats with me getting enshrouded in darkness hell getting reborn was much simpler than this.

I was missing for two weeks and it seemed to me I wont get free or saved anytime soon. My kidnappers suffered my wrath when they thought it was cool to belittle me and throw curses at me. Id never tried to use my telepathy and telekinetic abilities to do harm but in this case id will to defend myself. It was funny to hear a few of them scream as I was messing with them. One in particular had a sick mind and yes he was mentally ill. In his mind I saw the evil dirty deeds he did to muggles and muggleborn families. It was enough to make me renew my resolve to get myself free. The first few days of being held prisoner wasn't too bad that is until they started to withhold food and denying me the basic need like needing to use the loo. They gave me water to drink but that was it even then they withhold that as well until I beg which id never did.

If I wasn't so stuck on being stubborn and holding on to hope of getting free I'd beg along while ago. I could barely sleep as they kept sending stinging hexes anytime I start to drift off to sleep. I'm five years old and im still not free. I couldn't stay focus as my body ached and cried out for nourishment and since I was starving my abilities were waning. Magic was the only thing that was keeping me alive and that too was waning.

“Well brat, today's the day that you'll finally get to visit your dear old daddy!!!” at this point I didn't care for his words id finally gave up on getting free and accepted my death. Eyes downcast id awaited for the final curse that would end my existence. It never came. There was a commotion going on and I could dimly hear curses and swearing being flung around in the next room. Yes I was taken to an abandon house that belonged to a deceased muggle family.  
“Avera ked-” the spell was cut off by a loud explosion followed by a bellow of “Expirilomus” and “Avera Kedvara” the one who was gonna end my life fell dead before me his empty and sightless eyes were wide in shocked. Taking a steady breath I raised my head up and looked to my savior.

“You alright Lilith?” it was my Severus he came to my rescue.

“Severus...” was all I manage to croak out before falling over fainting from lack of food and water and the pain.

A/N: I almost cried when I wrote this and I had to put her using her abilities to good use

Ever since that day I was never left alone with anyone. Our mother was different, Remus stayed away after getting chewed out by her and Sirius wasn't fairing any better either. Whenever our mother got into one of her moods Sirius takes us out to visit Remus and away from our ever changing mother.

Severus was constantly over with calming draught every other day to slip some into our mother's afternoon tea so that she could be calm and collected around us. We believe it was stress and my kidnapping that finally pushed her over the edge. Dumbledore was another matter as he was only making the problems worst with his suggestions that we should go stay with another wizard family while she got help. He kept coming by with his grandfatherly smile that we hated seeing, everyday that it became almost a routine. Severus had to practically bring his potion supplies and overnight bag just to be present when Albus comes a calling. Severus was aware of my abilities now and that was why he was over here a lot. My emotions get the best of me when ever Albus Dumblydor turns that smile onto me and harry. Harry was my rock and kept me anchored.

Lily stood her ground each day when Albus the old goat kept trying to persuade her to send us off to stay with the Weaselys or her Sister. Lily adamantly refused especially about sending us to our mother's sister. I'm glad she said no cause I'd would've already killed the Durselys. Even in my past life when I read and saw the Harry Potter movies/books I hated them and wanted to make them suffer. Now reborn and living my new life I could if we do get sent there.

“But my dear, cant you see that your behavior as of late is causing more harm than good to your children? They don't even approached until you've taken the calming draught.”

that was a low blow to any parent, using their children against them to see reason or do as suggested.

“Psst, Dani asked if we could go stay with the Lovegoods.” Harry had a point and together hand in hand we stood up and approached the two arguing adults.

“Ah, there you two are!” The headmaster exclaimed joyously making our clasped hand tighten.  
“Good news children, your mother is going to get some needed help and you will have to stay elsewhere, we don't want a repeat of what happened to Daniella now.”  
“Mother, can we stay with the Lovegoods?” I asked ignoring the old goat. I could see the turmoil in her eyes and relief.  
“if they do not mind then its alright.” she said slowly and look to Harry who was staring blankly at the headmaster who in turn was smiling though his twinkling eyes dimmed some.  
I had the urge to cackle at what I felt through the bond me and harry shared

~Beware of smiling faces...sister.~ harry thought to me and I squeezed his hand in response  
~Always dear brother...always~

“Are you sure? The Weaselys have children closer to your age and they also have a set of twins.”  
“We're sure sir, that is what we want.” Harry took the lead as I was too busy plotting different ways to end the old fools life permanently. Albus was not pleased but he'll relent as the Lovegoods do live in the same area as the Weaselys so it could work. The horcrux inside the boy is already starting to taint him and through him his twin sister. Albus figured separation will have to be in effect cause he cant have his weapon becoming a dark witch.

“Alright Lovegoods it is.” Albus's twinkling eyes brighten up again and I had to hold back a sneer one just like Severus use.

~Beware of smiling faces...brother.~  
~Always dear sister...always~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is my first HP fanfic so um yea, enjoy and please read and review it plz
> 
> Next chapter is about Dani's retelling his/her past life and we get a hint on Lily's status of her pureblood roots... im making her their lost sibling.   
> one hint: they're twins from a renown infamous dark family, with red hair. one is married to a Dear old Bella.


	8. Reunited Again and False Charges: Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again forgive me for any spelling errors and what nots. My laptop is outdated and old as are the apps on here.
> 
> Disclaimer: HP and their known characters belongs to Mrs. Rowling I just own my Ocs and plots.
> 
> forewarning im gonna be jumping around with the time skips. there will be plenty of flashbacks to help understand.

~Twin links~

[palsetongue]

'thinking'

{Scene Change}

(time skip)

A/N: I forgot to put that in the previous chapters my bad.

 

\------------------------------------

(Time skip-> Daniella and Harry are nine years old)

The Potter twins had fun at the Lovegoods and they got along splendidly with their daughter.(a/n: Luna's mother will be alive in this story ok?) Everyday was an adventure.

The twins were feeling like they were finally able to be themselves. Dani demonstrated her wandless and telekinetic abilities as did harry who surprisingly showed that he too had telekinetic abilities. Both had a huge core and some on reserve. The Lovegoods allowed Sirius and Remus to visit same with professor Snape who was tutoring them especially Dani. Harry found amusement at this as he wasn't blind to his twins obsessive behavior when it comes to Severus Snape.

Sirius always brought news about their mother's progress and the twins had written letters to her as well as pictures and little hand-made gifts. Later that night, everyone who was allowed with permission were waiting for Remus, who said he had a big surprise for the twins and they were anxious to see and receive it.

~Harry, what do you think this surprise is?~ Danielle's excited voice was rather loud in Harry's mind that he involuntarily winced in slight pain.  
~Tone it down some and i'll try to guess it...~ Harry could understand his sister's nervousness as he was feeling the same way.  
~Sorry, hehe so have you figured it out?~  
Harry made show of thinking about it and this wasn't lost on Severus who was a little envious of their telepathic communications. He does sometimes wished he could hear their thoughts and though he was accomplished in the mind arts he wasn't gonna betrayed the undying trust he received from the Potter twins, especially his lil Lilith.

~I've got nothing...sorry sister.~  
~its alright...~ Daniella went over to Severus who was seated in a arm chair completely at ease with the place and climbed into his lap startling the usually emotionless professor.

“Sevris, what do you think the surprise will be?” Dani looked at her favorite person who gave a small smile at the nickname bestowed upon him. Severus would have to be blind and deaf if he wasn't already aware of Dani's obsession and crush with him but he couldn't do anything about it as she was still a child with a mature outlook on life and he wanted to preserve what innocence she had left after her kidnapping. He also knew that she'll be a beautiful woman when she's older and he might attempt to court her but she'll by then be over her crush on him and go after a decent young wizard instead of an old man like him. Why did his heart hurt at the thought of his lil Lilith with another man instead of him?

“who knows what that wolf has planned.” he sneered putting the troubling thoughts of his Dani with another on the back burner for later.

{At Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office}

“Blasted all, those brats need to be brought under control before that blasted soul shard in the boy taint his twin any further...” came the headmaster's frustrated voice. Fawkes sat on his perch watching his once kind and loving master pace furiously in front of his desk with sad eyes. How his beloved friend changed from the kind loving to this manipulative and scheming man he is today. If possible Fawkes would rewind time and intervene in the events that led up to the change in the Headmaster. So deep in thought they were they failed to notice a shadow like spirit hiding in the shadows of the office listening to the headmaster rant and rave and plot. This spirit was none other than the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

{Back at the Lovegoods Residents}

The fireplace flared up in green signaling that the floo network was connecting and someone was trying to gain access. Everyone was still in anticipation and nervousness as Mr. Lovegoods when to open the way for access. What came through made the breath leave their mouths. There stood Remus and one person who was very dear to them especially to Dani and harry dusting soot off their person was lily Marie Potter Evans; their mother.

“Mommy!!” both twins shrieked and left their respected seats and ran over to their mother almost knocking her down to get hold onto her. Lily was so glade to be reunited with her children and friends. Everyone was happy for the family of three. Severus gave the perfect picture a sad smile, how he wished things were different how he wished he didn't ruin his and lily's friendship with that word.

Even though their talking again there will never be that closeness of friendship like before ever again. Now he might get a second chance to find closeness and happiness and more in Daniella when she's older. She wast judgmental and wary nor did she turn him away in fear when she discovered that he was a former death eater nor was she blind to the old fool's manipulations either; she reminded him of himself but without his painful childhood.

“Severus, may I talk with you privately.” came Remus's voice and Severus gave the wolf a sneer and got up. They walked out of the room and into the hall. Casting a privacy charm, Remus took his time to study the potion master. Oh he wasn't blind or stupid to not notice the way the man talked and acted around his cubs, especially Daniella.

“Are you gonna talk or just stare me to death.” Severus wanted to get this over with so that he could go back to brooding and gazing longingly at the object of his heart.

“I've seen the way you look at lily's children especially Daniella, what is you intention towards them? If you think of so much as to-”

“So, playing the protective uncle now that you're allowed to be near them again?” Severus interrupted, “And my intentions are my own wolf, I'm only being civilized with you as a favor to Daniella for she'll be horribly upset with me so i'll watch what you say next time.” with that said Severus went back into the room taking down the charm in the process. Inside Severus was able to catch Daniella in time who had launched herself at him making him chuckle and smile down at her fondly.  
Remus watched this with calculated eyes trying to figure out the puzzle that was Severus Tobias Snap, Resident Potion Master.

Two wonderful years after being reunited with their mother, the twins were anxiously awaiting for their Hogwarts letters to arrive much to Padfoot and Mooney's amusement. Daniella wanted to bridge the gap between her Sevris and their Mother but Dani realized that it was no use in trying. It would seem that her mother will still refuse to accept the fact of when it came to light thanks to Padfoot making a joke about it and given Severus's reaction, Severus was interested in courting her daughter and that he was the reason that the dark lord came after them in the first place. Not to mention that Mother's dark origins.

We're a lestrange as well as a potter....talk about ironic. it would explain our affinities with both light and dark magic.

~Hey Dani, Which house do you think you'll be sorted in?~ Harry hissed to his twin. Before Harry could only understand the snake language but now he could speak it as well which was a relief to his twin who hate having it translated.

~Either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin...I hope Slytherin though....~ Dani gave a small shy smile which through their link spoke volumes on the reason for that smile.

~I approve of your choice, but if He so much as make you cry or feel inadequate, he'll answer to me.~ Harry loved his twin and wanted to see her happy. He felt that he knew his sister the best especially when she revealed the truth behind her advance intellect.

 

(Flashback)

“Harry, there's something I must tell you and I don't know how to say it...” Dani was a nervous wreck, she was worried that her older twin will reject and no longer want anything to do with her.  
“What is it Dani, you know you can tell me anything?” Harry never seen his sister act all nervous and was wondering if it was something bad.

“Ya know how I could move things without a wand or use my hands?”  
“Yeah, its called telekinesis....” Seeing the gob smacked look Harry quickly finished his sentence.  
“I'd looked it up in a muggle library that our mother always took us to and I was curious as to why you could do it but I couldn't.”

“oh.” Dani seemed to deflate and flopped down next to her twin. They were enjoying the outside air of their backyard at Potter Manor and there were wards that were old and powerful. Dani found the family library thanks to the portraits that were witness to her and Harry's gifts and wandless magic.

“So, your not afraid of me?”

“No, your my sister no matter what happens to you...even if you decide to join the dark side i'll stick by you and keep you steady and sane....” Harry laughed and Dani shoved him in mock anger.

“Oh I feel so loved, im perfectly sane thank you very much.” Dani lifted her nose up in the air and gave a sneer worthy of outmatching Snape's.

“Well, if you already know, then I guess I could tell you that this is my second life. I wasn't born a girl but a boy....I was the seventh son of the seventh son...imagine that.”

“Ouch....that's a curse all on its own.”

“You're telling me...anyways there were expectations when you have six older brothers with accomplishments to live up to it was hard. No matter what I did or do they already done it. So when I started to try something different, like outside of the box I discovered that I could move things and objects with my either my hands or mind. I was so excited that I actually had something that my brothers didn't and it was mine alone...i kept that ability a secret and when I was in college well I was always playing pranks on my classmates as they were constantly picking on me seeing as I was the seventh born and haven't shown anything worthwhile. It was during one of the breaks that I happened across a particular black book, a tome if the age and wear of it was any indication.”

“So you happened to find this book and you had to pick it up?”

“Yeah, it had symbolic markings all over the front and back and the pages were yellowed with age and the print on the inside were Egyptian hieroglyphs and since I studied them as one of my classes were on history and we were studying Hieroglyphs and identifying them I....”

“I can see where this is going....” Harry chuckled and had to dodge another swipe at his head.

“Anyway, so yeah I read from it and it went one about how it could grant the reader the ability to read and hear thoughts and manipulate them using only their voices as a hypnotic focus. That's when id realized that I found a gold mine and took it with me. I took it with me everywhere and the more id read from it the more I began to believe what it said cause I could hear voices suddenly all around me and it was constantly overloading my sensory. Soon I could hear everything and read the surface thoughts of anybody with in 10 feet of me.”

“Wow, that much would give anyone a headache.”

“Oh, it did and the further id read in the ancient tome the better I got at filtering it as it also had instructions on how to block it out and focus on certain thoughts.”

“ya know, it almost sounds like it was a magic book that you found.”

“you think so?”

“yea so continue with the story...” Harry shifted and was now sitting facing his twin with an eager expression as he was feeling much closer to his twin than before. Both twins were unaware another pair of eyes and ears were watching and listening hidden behind an oak tree.

Severus Snape seen many strange things and heard many weird and un-explainable things as well but never had he heard of anyone remembering their past life or giving a second chance. He would think no differently of his little Lilith as they say the past is the past and Severus felt that Lady Fate is giving him a second chance at redemption and happiness by guiding him towards Daniella Lilith Potter and towards their future together.

“So when Id finished the tome it started glowing and then suddenly everything went white and I blacked out. Woke up the next day in a hospital bed and was informed that I was in a two week coma and was not showing signs of waking up. They had me on life support and all that crap. My family were there and they seemed genuinely worried about me and I wanted to so much show them what I could do and about the book but as soon as I tried to tell them my mind goes blank and I forget what I was about to tell them. No matter how much id tried I couldn't remember.” Dani sighed as she was getting nearer to the end of her past life story. It was hard and a relief to finally be able to get it off her chest.

“Everything went back to normal well normal for me as only I remembered what happened and I now believe that it was a safety precaution imbued into the tome to protect its reader from giving out the knowledge. Even now I could rewrite it but it'll take me about 20 years to get it all on paper, a Grimoire would be better. But I digress, I kept the knowledge and my abilities a secret until one day I slipped up and revealed it. A well know electronic store getting robbed and nobody was doing anything as there were no police arriving. I took matter into my own hands so to speak. I ended up using my abilities and had compels the thieves to turn themselves in.

It was all caught on camera and aired mainstream. Everyone now knew that I had “powers” and my six brothers were envious and jealous of the attention id was getting. My parents were wary of me and afraid. I still didn't tell them that I could hear their thoughts and read them as well but I wasn't too worried about that I had more pressing matter to contend with. The US government caught wind of it and the investigations began. I was kidnapped off the street one month later by some “white coats” that smell awfully like chemicals and fumes. Blindfolded, chained and gagged I didn't know where they were taking me and I couldn't understand their thoughts. Something was blocking my abilities to read them.

Long story short, as you can imagine they ran tests and experiments on me. They even kidnapped my six brothers and parents. When they tested negative at having the same abilities as me they were experimented on for cures to all type of diseases. None of them survived the experiments and I was afraid of meeting the same fate. I've attempted to escape many times but was always caught. Though this time when I did escape from my prison I was already weak and injured and had hoped to be rescued but none of that happened.

Hiding, and trying to think rationally I prayed to every deity there were for salvation and help as I was already starting to lose hope of freedom and resign to my fate. The next thing I knew. I was surrounded in darkness and felt confine. It took awhile to realized that I was saved and thrown into a whole new world and given a second chance.”

“As much as I wanted to say that its unbelievable to be true but its too much of a coincidence with what your abilities are and can do.”

“Thanks Harry, for believing me....Do you think Severus will hate me if I were to tell him?” seeing how unsure Dani was Harry felt like someone was watching and looked around. Bright green eyes landed on cobalt blue ones and Harry had to smirk.

“Well sister of mine, why don't you ask him. He's been watching and listening to your story.” Harry indicated with a flourished of a hand behind her and when she looked she was speechless. How long has he been there watching her and listening?

“I'll leave ya two alone.” Harry got up quickly and left to go back inside. Daniella wanted to hex her twin for not informing her sooner and nervously waited for Severus's reaction. Severus saw how nervous she was and found it to be quite endearing.

“No matter what your past was like. It wont change my opinion of you.”

Well, Dani wasn't expecting that response nor the conviction she heard in his voice.

(Flashback Ends)

{Elsewhere roaming around Europe}

The disembodied spirit of Voldemort was in search for a suitable host to take over so that he can began his plan to get his actual body back. While searching, he thought back on the night that led to his current predicament. All of his calculations in preforming that black magic ritual was flawless so how did it result in him as a wondering spirit? The slip of a girl was paslemouth just like he was and even held off the killing curse bare-handed.

How? That seemed to be the constant unanswered question. He only came there to kill her brother and upon realizing how much they look alike at that time it took a while to be sure he had the right child of prophesy. He spared the mud-blood lily and her daughter on his loyal spy's request. It seemed that Severus had some design on the girl if the way he venomously pleaded for his lord to spare her if not the mother. Who knows what goes on in that head of his and he gave his word for he did indeed spare them but how was he to kill the boy if they were also soul twins as well? But since he gave his word he stunned the mother and assured the girl that he always keeps his word and confront the boy.

He knew now that he should've gotten the whole prophesy as it seems he did succeed in marking the potter girl as his equal and in his task If what he heard to be true, then it'll be in his best interest to woe them to his side so a few changes to his cause would need to be made and revisited. Indirectly spying on the old fool had its benefits as he now knew that Albus was aware or at least suspect that he'd made some failed safe in case he were to fail. This was worrisome but he couldn't do anything about it for right now he was just a spirit and he hated it with a passion. So being out hunting so to speak for a perfect host he happened across a lone average young adult wizard that appeared out for a stroll through a town that seemed vaguely familiar to him. The target, well victim was unaware of his doomed fate and would never suspect that he would no longer have any control of his life.

“too perfect...” the dark lord all but purred in delight behind his intended prey making said prey jump in fright and whipping out his wand to aim at whatever had come up behind him. Now nervous, the young wizard looked around him but saw nothing. Laughing weakly, the now nervous wizard looked around himself one more time but saw nothing amiss. He continued his walk only being more on alert. What he should've been alert of was that things do tend to fall from the sky. For had he checked above him he'd would've seen a black form floating just right there. A red-eyed disembodied spirit posed and ready to strike.

“above you...” the wizard froze then looked up instantly and was about to scream but never got to make the first sound for the spirit of Voldemort struck.

“soon...” the dark lord won the struggle with little to no effort and took hold instantly. He gave a feral smile that quickly etched onto his new and temporarily body.

{Potter Manor}

“Mother, our letters arrived. Hurry!” harry was excited. Their letters had arrived and he could wait to start Hogwarts. Dani came down dressed in a dark emerald dress that came up to her knees with golden braided sash wrapped securely around her hips. On her feet were the same color as her dress she wore her heeled boots with gold color outlining.

~Harry, what necklace should I wear with the dress today? ~

~why, who are you trying to impress? ~ harry couldn’t help but teased his twin and thought to her to wear the silver pendant with an oval cut onyx stone. That necklace was a personal gift from their potion professor and a courting gift not that Dani knew what it was. Severus would be good for Dani when she’s of age. While he was waiting for their mother, harry went to help his twin to do her hair.

Harry kept his cut in remembrance of their late-beloved father. Finishing the last braid, the floo alarm went off signaling that someone was trying to either reach the owners of the home or need to come through. Rushed footsteps could be heard throughout the manor and then silence. UN-nerved by the silence the twins cast disilution spell and cast silencio on their feet. They did this using wandless magic. Creeping towards the parlor both twins were shocked to see the minister of Magic and Mrs. Bones. The twins learned to read lips and Dani felt betrayed by their mother.

~Harry, they're planning to arrest Severus under the charges of a child molester!!~ harry winced at his sister's screeching tone and continued to read the adults lips. The privatecy wards werent that impressive in his opinion and the anger he could feel were not his own but his twin who's emotions were running high.

~I'll stay here and forge you acceptance letter while you go warn Snape.~ Harry felt Dani leave his presence just in time to for their mother and guests to take down the ward and called for them. Creeping back into the kitchen, Harry finite the charm spell on himself and grabbed a snack and acceptance letters. To make the acting good, Harry carefullly forged his twin's handwritting and kept an ear out to the now approching adults.

“Harry dear, Where's your sister?”  
'she went out to play...” harry said in a bored tone. And continued to finsh writing.

“oh well, I can tell her when she gets back inside...But anyway, harry i'd would like you to meet the Minister of Magic, Cornelious Fudge and Madam Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement.”

“Hello” was all Harry said when he paused to have a drink from his glass of milk and turned his attention to the three adults.

“Harry, I know how fond you and Daniella are of Severus but...”

TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a comment down below and tell me what you think and please dont hold back on the kudos or hits....im inspired to put up more chappies with those.


	9. False Charges: Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry, i know how fond you and Daniella are of Severus Snape but...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill hit and kudos this and my other stories when you have the time.  
> also this chapter is a two part.
> 
> ~Twin Links~
> 
> [palsetongue]
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Scene change}
> 
> (time skip)
> 
> just to be sure as in the tags. im just gonna go over briefly of the descriptions of places cause they wont be important to dani in this chapter only Severus.

{Diagon Alley- Daniella's search commence}

She couldn't believe their mother would buy into that BullSh*t about her lovely Severus. She'd hoped that he was alright knowing that the Auroras would pounce on someone as dark as Severus especially since he has the Dark Mark. Maybe when she's of age she'll join up with the Dark Lord after appealing to his better nature....bleh who was she kidding about such thing. Severus would never allow it...unless she can persuade him. Dani searched high and low and everything in between the brightly cheerful Alley that it made her inner darkness screech and hiss in disgust, but Still couldn't find him. Deciding to head to the shadier and darker side of the light Alley, Dani manage to dodge the Daily Prophet's notorious reporter; Miss Rita Skeeter and her poisonous quill. not even halfway into the Dark Alley when Dani was suddenly snatched into an ominous Alleyway and held tightly against a solid form. Flash-backing to her earlier years of being kidnapped Dani waited with bated breath to see what happens but when nothing came of her being snatched, she chance a look and there standing behind her in his dark familiar glory was the man she'd been searching for. The man she'd loved both in her past-life and this lifetime.

"My Severis..." Dani breathed in relief and awe. 

{Snape's View}

He was many things but a child molester wasn't one of them, he has morals if abit skewed but have to survive when you join up with the Dark Lord. he draws the line when it comes to children...he gives them a quick death than let them be subjected to the horrors of his fellow Death Eaters with that kind of taste *Feneir*. Why did it have to be today of all days that he'd chose to go visit the Potter-Lestrange twins? and wasn't that a twist; hopefully the Brothers don't find out about them while in Azkaban, but he digress.

{flashback starts}

He was on his way out of his home after cleaning it up a bit more for when he invites the potter-lestrange twins over with that blasted wolf as chaperon when Misty, his personal house elf and caretaker since he was in Hogwarts popped in with his next courting gift and the Daily Prophet. taking them and thanking her as she'd popped away he looked at the headlines and almost dropped the gift; they're labeling him a child molester and making it out that he's after the Potter twins.

'Damnit....im sorry my lil lilith i guess you wont be seeing me for awhile longer...' He thought and let his wand drop into his hand as noise of apperations sounded outside his home.

"I'm innocence of any charges you have against me!" he called out already knowing it'll be ignored in favor of him bearing the dark mark. sometimes he curses his stupidity on taking the mark. So here he was on the run from the "Law" *snorts* Running and hiding was all he could do and masking himself while at it dont want Mad-eye Moody on his tail...*shudder* he couldnt see the twins with this hanging over his head and his reputation shot to hell and back, he didnt want them to believe such lies about him especially Daniella. As he was hiding, he heard talk of someone running around trying to proclaim his innocence and he would've snorted if he didnt caught a glimpse of his Beloved Daniella strolling down Knocturne Alley wearing his first courting gift upon her neck.

'damnit all!' 

Seeing as she was getting closer to his hiding spot he wanted to show himself but dared not for fear of being found and rejected. his need to hug Daniella at least one last time made his impulse to snatch her from sight and into his hiding place until he felt her stiffen up against him and he silently cursed himself.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright please comment for me and truthfully and bluntly tell me what you guys really think. cause ive hit a roadblock to the next few chapters on this wonderful story. these roadblocks normally lasts about a month or two....motherhood is getting more chaotic lol jkjk


	10. False Charges: Snape pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be short. sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not own just my OC and the events surrounding her

[Snape's pov cont.]

" I've finally found you, my Severus." came Daniella's soft relief voice and Severus snapped back to reality when her words finally registered. Raising an eyebrow, he turned Dani around to face him and looked her in the eyes. with her eyes so expressive when around him he didn't need to delve into her mind to know what she meant. The temptation to kiss her sweet innocent lips but he'd held himself back. she wasn't ready nor at the right age for that next step but he could dream.

"And what pray tell Ms. Potter-Lestrange, why are you out here without your 'pet' wolf?" he drawled

"I came looking for you...sir, I-I was worried and with the rumors..." Dani stuttered and looked down shyly and fidgeted making him feel smug that his voice can make her responsive to him made him really happy. Daniella only acts this way when it comes to confessing her feelings. to others she's indifferent with the exception of her twin brother.

"Im fine now as you can clearly see, im not slytherin for nothing." 'little love.' o how he wanted to call her that but with this BS charges hanging over his head, he'd admit it to himself and call her that while on the run hopefully his name will be cleared soon or he'll resort to drastic measures by kidnapping his intended and enloping when she's of age. stepping back from her without letting her see just how much her love and devotion was doing to him,'settle down ol' boy.' Severus gave Dani a sad smile and appareted away leaving his lil love alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I need to do anything else.


	11. The Rift begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trouble within the Potter-Lestrange household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna be very short sorry if you don't like it. i'd lost the original draft for this chapter so im winging it til I find it or not...grimlins I swear they exist.

September 1st was a somber event. Sirius and Remus were to escort them to the train station of platform 9 3/4. Remus knew his pups were dark but they weren't evil. Ever since he finally accepted himself due to his pups acceptance, his need for wolfbane potions decreased rapidly. The full out argument that started up between mother and daughter was surprising as was it hurtful.

(Flashback)

Dani was over the moon, why you may ask? She saw and spoke with her Severus and even got an embrace from him so yes she was extremely happy. though her mind was an adult her child body was still that, a child. Arriving home she was soon set upon by her mother who looked like death warmed over. Her denial of her blood as a Lestrange was taking its toll. No longer could she do anymore advance light magic as it brings discomfort to her person and strangles her magic core if she forces her awaken and unbound dark blood to perform light spell especially the Patronus charm. When questioned on her where abouts, Daniella told a bold face lie saying that she went to find the cause of the distress to the household.

"Daniella Lilith Potter! Why would you do such reckless thing? you could've been hurt or worse Kidnapped again especially with That Man on the loose."

"Your such a fool and a traitor to your blood, dear mother....I did it to see why the ministry was knocking at our door. and id happened to see the papers....I cant believe you'd believe such BS especially by that reporter." Daniella was upset truly by how her mother was acting and behaving. Just because you were born from a dark family doesnt mean your evil. But her mother was acting like it was the end of the world and wanted to make everyone miserable cause she was an 'evil' dark witch.

 

A resounding slap and a stinging pain to the face was all that was needed to make Daniella to start resenting her mother.

"That right there mother proves my point. You cant handle the cold hard truth so you lash out like a child with a tantrum. Grow the Hell up and get over it." Her piece said Daniella vancate the entryway and headed for hers and harry's room. Lilly was horrified at what she done and did. Remus and Sirius were also shocked and worried for their changed friend. Sirius was having a mini flashback to his childhood and shivered.  
Harry was no where to befound. he was already following his twin to their room and Harry could feel the raging storm of emotions swelling up inside his sister through the bond.

"You still have me Dani, We'll be great and make the Lestrange name better than what it is now."

(flashback end)

Coming back to reality, Remus bid both children good luck and got a small strained smile from Daniella in return.


	12. Hogwarts part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter short though I've just got writer's block

I was hardly in the mood to feel excited about starting Hogwarts, i mean its not the same if My beloved Severus wasn't there. I've notice recently that my magic feels much more darker as does my emotions. Harry was always with me and he could obviously feel it as well being my twin and all so i can rely on him to keep a cool head and keep me grounded. Already the train were beginning to fill up with returning students and new ones like crazy.

Harry stayed by my side as we looked for an empty compartment. Finding one towards the front of the train we went to claim it. Finally able to relaxed and unwind, i'd let my bottled up frustration out by crying. As i began to calm down our compartment door was slides opened and i'd quickly wiped my face clear. A pale slick back haired child poked his head in and i got a good look at his face. Draco Malfoy...interesting.

"Hello, may we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Wasn't that suppose to be Ron Weasley's line? did me being reborn cause this?

"Sure," Harry waved dismissively towards the empty seats across from us. Draco and his ever present shadows Crabb and Goyle came in with their trunks and put them up in the overhang or below under their seats.

"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"My names is Harry Potter and this is my twin-"

"Daniella Potter...nice to meet you." i'd drawled and sneered at the awe look i was given. Great my "Title" proceeds me damn that meddlesome old goat.

~Damn that old man~ i'd hissed out and was smirked when the soon to be slytherins went pale in fear.

"Your parselmouth?" Draco seemed shocked before his pure blood mask was back and gave us a once over as if seeing us in a new light.

"I can understand parselmouth." Harry chimed in before i could make a sarcastic remark. Of course i knew how it was gonna happened but now that i'm living this life everything is gonna change whether its for the good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos n comment


	13. Hogwarts part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprising allie of Harry james Potter-Lestrange and Daniella lilith potter-Lestrange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badger and snake
> 
> Short chapter

"So, my Severus is your godfather?" I'd knew it already but I'm playing along as well as was Harry.

"Your Severus?" Draco was confused until dawning realization and understanding replaced the confusion.

"Ah, so you're his Lilith." I was over the moon from hearing that was what Severus thought of me...I was his.

"He'd was asking my mother what courting gift to get and knowing my mother she's gonna go all out with helping my godfather with the gift in which it seems you are wearing....how I Know? I wanted to see what it was."

"He called me his..." I was in Dreamland and didn't hear what was said. Coming back to reality, I'd found that both Harry and Draco were laughing at me.

"What!?" I asked hotly.

"Your expression..." Harry squeezed out in between laughter. The tension that was still lingering in the air finally vanished.

We talked about nothing and everything under the setting sun and there were occasional teasing thrown in as well mostly at my expenses.

All too soon it was announced that we'll be arriving and that we were to leave our luggage on the train. Fat chance of that happening. 

Casting a wandless shrinking charm I had both Harry and mine shrunk and offered to do the same for Draco and his bodyguards.

My wand was brother to Voldemort's while Harry got the twin version of the same wand of his. Will be an interesting adventure during our schooling here at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how this chapter came out on paper nor on here but I don't want to redo it and mess it up ya know?


	14. What just happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Death is on a vacation and Sheogorath pops in and takes over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler chapter enjoy

Narrator: In a dark corner of space, no well not tooo dark but dark enough that the shadows are nonexistence...

???: Oh enough already with the crappy intro

Narrator: Im just doing my job you'd paid me to do

???: Boring!!!

Death: Settle down you two, i'm almost done packing and sheo let the man do his job or he'll never shuts up.

Sheo: Aww do I have to? where's can I get some cheese around here? I'd say "Sithis" could do with some bright colors in your life.

Death: Hn

Narrator: Anyway, There reside a being of terrible power if he could only concentrate on his temporary job.

Sheo: Are you talking about me? I am doing my job I'm placing and reaping souls when needed

Death: Enjoy the paperwork....Bye... (I wonder how my avatar is doing now?) [Death exit through a portal of darkness]

Sheo: Paperwork Bah!!! No need

Narrator: This being of terrible power was known through out as the Mad God Sheogorath, the Prince of Madness.

Sheo: Yes yes, everyone knows about me get on with how awesome and- awe a cheese vender is about to die from tripping on a rat? HAHAHAHA!!!!

Narrator: This being was filling in for Death who decided to take a brief vacation. mainly to escape the backlogs

Sheo: Backlogs? what backlogs?

Narrator: The Backlogs that you set ablaze...What are you doing placing that soul in a chicken that's about to be eaten?

Sheo: Its about to be reborn. Imagine the cooked chicken coming back to life the chaos it'll cause...hey I should do that when I get home.

Narrator: Maker help me in my time of need...That's not how to send off a reborn soul. [rolls eyes]

Sheo: I'd like to see you do better...This cheese is a little dry... [Sheo pouts] Anyway enough about me, it's STORYTIME!!! tell me more about this Dani that was reborn as the wrong gender?

Narrator: I'm not paid enough to handle this madman [facepalming]

Sheo: We're all little mad...Say did Sithis ever say when he's comming back? this job is boring and i dont even work here. [rocking back in a high back chair]

Narrator: Where did that chair come from? and no Death didnt say when but he'll be back.

Sheo: i'd summoned it...And Cheese Wheels!!!! [twirls around with the chair to face a set of monitors showing varies of worlds]

Narrator: What are you doing now?

Sheo: Watching what mortals call entertainment.

Narrator: but the paperwork.....[Sweatdrops] 

Sheo: Those can wait....Hey Narrator, get me some bloodwine and more CHEESE!!!

[The End]


	15. The badger and The Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer I don't own HP J.K Rowlings does. i'm just dabbling into it.
> 
> short chapter sorry

The train arrived at Hogsmeade Station and though I was dreading the staring and whispers I didn't let it get to me. Now that I have an ally in Draco I should relax some.

-Dani, Are you alright?- came Harry's voice through the twin bond we share.

-Kind of...I only wanted to go was because my Severus would be there and now that he cant teach...- my thoughts were halted by Hagrid's booming voice calling all first years to him. Down the docks we came upon little boats that wont really fit more than three (in Hagrid's case) or four. Just like in both movies and books we'd piled quickly in and my boat consisted of me, Harry, Draco and some Italian boy with a nice shade of blue eyes and mocha colored skin. I think his name was Zabini Blaize or Blaise.

Around the bend, was the majestic castle known as Hogwarts. I've always believed that she was sentient with her ever changing and moving staircase and secret rooms. Reaching port we disembarked and followed Hagrid up the stairs to a large ornate double doors. Hagrid knocked which sounded like a banging on wood had probably alert everyone in the Great Hall. I'd dread this school year for Severus will not be teaching here this year or the next while this false charges is hanging over his head.

 

[Minor time skip: avoiding the sorting hats song.]

 

"Hufflepuff!!" the Sorting hat called and Harry went to the table with the badger banner.

"Daniella Lilith Potter!" Prof. McGonagall called out my name and it occurred to me that she went out of order...strange. Walking forward I'd approached the stool with the hat on it and when it was placed on my head I'd occlude certain part of my mind.

_-Interesting...Hello little one yes I can see the loyalty and bravery but their small compare to your ambitions... you also seek knowledge as well...this is hard to sort you unlike your brother. Never have I seen such fierce loyalty in one so young.-_

_-Just sort me Hat we can talk another time.-_

_-Hmm, Very well better be SLYTHERIN!!-_ The Hat cried out and once he was removed the Great Hall was dead silent.

"You can find more cheers in the graveyard..." I'd mumbled and the only one who clapped were the Slytherins and my brother Harry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me honestly on how I do


End file.
